A Strange Day 2
by ilovegirls507
Summary: A strange day at Star Records studios. Girl/Girl! No hate! Sex scene!


Kira sat swinging her legs absentmindedly, back and forth, gazing lustfully at Ally as she sat atop the table.

Ally had agreed to write a song for Kira as she just wouldn't stop begging.

"I can't think of anything Kira. I'm out of inspiration." Ally groaned, frustrated.

"We will just have to get those... creative juices flowing then. Won't we Ally?" Kira purred seductively at Ally before walking towards her, rolling her hips.

"A-And how would we do that?" Ally stuttered nervously. Ally knew that Kira knew about Ally's big secret. Kira had admired only two days ago that she had seen it a week prior whilst over her house for a sleepover.

Kira slipped into Ally's lap, straddling her. She could feel the bulge in Ally's sweatpants.

"Mmmm. I could think of a few things." Kira whispered in Ally's ear, causing Ally to shiver. "And they all involve me playing with your nice, big dick."

"Kira! Stop! I'm dating Cassidy. We can't!" Ally fought against her, but it was no use. She was too turned on to reject Kira.

"Shhh. Ally, it's okay. I spoke with Cassidy and she said it's fine. But you have to partake in a threesome, including me and Cassidy when I next come over." Kira grinned seductively.

Ally nodded eagerly. The thought of fucking two girls turning her on to an ultimate high.

Kira's hand travelled to Ally's growing dick, palming it over the fabric.

Ally moaned her pleasure.

"I was so shocked when I saw this Ally. I had to run to the bathroom to finger myself. That's what your big piece of meet does to me. And I can't wait for you to fuck me with it. But first..." Kira suddenly left Ally's lap before undressing, stripping before Ally eyes. "Your turn baby girl. Undress for me." Kira demanded and Ally shivered at the authority in he voice. Ally obeyed until she was exposing herself entirely to Kira.

"Your so fucking hot Ally."

"Well your pretty damn sexy Kira."

Kira gave Ally a seductive smile before dropping to her knees, facing Ally who was seated on a chair, her face was parallel to Ally's cock.

She admired the work of art briefly before grasping the base. Ally threw her head back panting heavily. Kira then began to pump Ally's shaft and Ally was moaning continuously, enjoying Kira's hands on her.

"You like that Ally?" Kira asked innocently. Ally could only nod. "Good. Because you'll love this."

Suddenly Kira was sliding her slick wet mouth on Ally's juicy cock. Blowing her into oblivion. She circled her tongue around the tip, tasting Ally's gorgeous pre-cum. Then she bobbed her head back and forth before sucking hard on her dick.

"Kira. Mmmm. Don't stop." Ally moaned and Kira moaned on Ally's dick, causing vibrations to further stimulus her juicy penis. Ally wrapped her hands in Kira dark hair before yanking her head up and down on her dick. Mouth fucking her. And Kira was loving every second. She loved it so much, she pumped a finger in her own pussy, feeling her wetness.

"Oh God! KIRA!" Ally screamed as she blew her load into Kira's willing mouth. Kira struggled to swallow all of it there was so much so some of Ally's delicious cum leaked down her dick and into her thighs. Kira quickly lapped it up.

"You taste really good Ally. Like strawberry milkshake." Kira said with a wink. Ally smiled back.

"Let's see what you taste like. Shall we?" Ally replied, whispering in Kira's ear. Kira nodded eagerly. "Well get up then." Ally demanded and Kira did as she was told.

Ally jumped onto the table, lying down, encouraging Kira over. Kira obeyed, straddling Ally's head, her pussy hovering over her mouth. Ally pressed Kira's hip down causing Kira's moist pussy to crash into Ally's lips and both girls groaned.

Ally lapped at Kira vagina. Her juices flowing like a river into Ally's mouth. She swirled her tongue around Kira's clit before thrusting her tongue up into Kira.

"Oh Ally." Kira moaned sensually.

Ally was loving Kira's taste, especially as it trickled into her mouth.

"Ally. Oh God Ally. Please fuck me baby girl. I want your dick in my pussy."

With her hands, Ally pushed Kira down to straddle her hips, leaving a trail of her juices along Ally's body.

Kira took hold of the secret cock before rubbing the tip against her clit. Both girls moaned desperately.

Kira then slammed herself down on Ally's cock that she was growing to love and adore. The whole thing slipped into Kira's body, all the way to her hilt.

"Mmm. I love your big juicy clock inside my pussy Ally."

"Ride it baby. Ride it like the fucking cowgirl you are."

Kira obeyed Ally's demand, bouncing up and down in her penis. Kira boons were bouncing with her movements and Ally cupped them, playing with them.

"Yes. YES! Kira baby."

"Oh Ally. It's so good. Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

Ally began thrusting up, netting Kira's movements.

"You dirty little slut Kira. Fucking me in your Daddy's office. Aren't you baby? You're my filthy little whore."

"Oh fuck yes! ALLY! I'm cumming."

Their hips thrashed against each others as Ally's cock delved deeply into Kira's wet little pussy. A squelching sound filling the room as Ally's hard flesh sunk into Kira's wetness.

"Kira. Oh God. KIRA!"

"ALLYYYYY!"

They were panting and moaning as the two cummed. Kira's juices sliding down Ally's cock whilst Ally's juices exploded up deep into Kira.

Kira collapsed into Ally's body, their breasts crashing together and the two moaned as there nipples touched.

"Come home with me." Ally pleaded. "I want you to meet Cassidy."

Kira nodded enthusiastically.

**Done! Hope you liked it! This was for shygirl09 who requested girl peen. I hope you liked it. No hate. Peace out.**

**Would you guys like me to write the threesome?**

**Meg 3 Pheobe**


End file.
